In making connection between cable ends in high voltage applications, the use of compression connectors to join the cable conductors is known, as is the building of an assembly bridging the connection from one cable end to the other to protect the connection and to render it safe to personnel. Such an assembly may consist of bushing adaptors, which may be elastomeric sleeves to be fitted on each cable end and a primary splice housing to effect the overall connection cover. Thus, in making the assembly, the conductor ends of the cables are bared of insulation and the primary housing is temporarily positioned on one of the cables. Bushing adaptors are then positioned about the insulation on each of the cable ends, the bared conductor ends are abutted inside a compression connector, and the connector is compressed. Finally, the housing is slid over the adaptor on the end of the cable about which the housing was placed until the housing covers both cable ends, where it is held in place by interference fit between the housing and the outside of the cable jacket.
As a practical matter, it is virtually impossible to install the compression connector flush with the ends of the cable insulation. Further, it is desirable for the outside diameter of the compression connector not to exceed that of the cable insulation. Additionally it is desirable, in order to distribute electrical stresses, to cause a conductive sleeve enshrouding the cable connector to be at the same electrical potential as is the cable conductor, since the interface between the conductive portions of the structure and the interior of the insulation within the housing may thereby be rendered smooth and uniform, and therefore not intolerably stressed electrically.
Various means have been proposed to accommodate one or more of these considerations. For example, some cable splicing systems utilize cable connectors having threaded ends and associated threaded connector rings, which, after installation, can be unscrewed so as to abutt the associated cable insulation ends. Such threaded structures, however, are comparatively expensive to produce, and are susceptible to "walking" out of their desired position.
Another approach utilizes an aluminum holding collar to prevent linear movement of the associated adaptor, having radially oriented set screws to bind the collar to the cable conductor ends. Unification of electrical potential is achieved through use of fingered metallic springs, taped to the outside of the connector to effect electrical interconnection with the inner sleeve of the housing. Such structures are comparatively complex and expensive to produce and install.
Other splices utilize similar set-screw mounted, metallic holding collars with an associated rubber collar inserted over the outside of the connector to effect connection between the connector and the housing sleeve. The disadvantage of such holding collars have previously been noted. A rubber collar of this type has the further disadvantage of being susceptible to being moved as the outer housing is slid into place if there is sufficient frictional contact with the sleeve to ensure that a good electrical connection results.
It should be noted in particular that these prior art devices represent various attempts to accommodate more than one conductor size and/or more than one connector size, but that in each of these attempts, the solution involves structures which are relatively complex, expensive to produce and install, and of limited effectiveness.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a cable splice means for inhibiting migration of the associated cable adaptor as the connector housing is slid into position.
Another object of this invention is to provide such means as will also effect electrical interconnection between the cable insulation and an inner conductive sleeve of an associated housing.
Still another object of this invention is to provide means for achieving the foregoing objectives which will be comparatively structurally easy and inexpensive to produce and install.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide means for achieving the foregoing objectives which will be adaptable for use with a wide range of conductor and/or connector sizes.